Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, an electronic host device and a communication method for an electronic device, in particular to a near field communication (NFC) device and method for near field communication.
Description of Related Art
The NFC Forum, a non-profit industry association whose member organizations share development, application, and marketing expertise to develop the best possible solutions for advancing the use of NFC, has defined the NFC controller interface in “NFC CONTROLLER INTERFACE (NCI)”, Technical Specification, Version 1.1, Oct. 25, 2013, which describes different mechanisms to configure the NFC controller (NFCC) and to exchange data with the NFC controller and other entities within a device. On the other hand, GlobalPlatform, another cross industry, non-profit association which identifies, develops and publishes specifications that promote the secure and interoperable deployment and management of multiple applications on secure chip technology, is working on standardizing APIs for a trusted execution environment (TEE). The TEE offers a more secure environment in which also signed applications can run. In addition GlobalPlatform is also working on defining secure element access control mechanisms.
Within an electronic device (e.g. a mobile handset) the NFC controller is configured with routing information in order to allow routing of incoming information (e.g. incoming frames) from an input interface (e.g. an RF interface) to secure elements (SE, e.g. a universal integrated circuit card (UICC)) or the device host (DH), which is generally running on the application processor of the electronic device. Current solutions assume that the device host is responsible for such a configuration. In addition, operating systems (OS) within a device can implement a secure element access control function which can filter the communication with secure elements and based on rules from the secure element forward or block the communication.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.